Against All Odds
by gleekyxklainerxkurtx188
Summary: he became a rockstar when he was 17 and now he is 24 yr old and his badboy attitude is way out of hand, when he is taken to court for violation of several laws, the Judge decides to send him to his home town to complete his education and suspend him from doing concerts. now Blaine is back in Lima after 7 years,where he faces challenges he never did 7yr ago -ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Plot:**

Living under the spotlight and screaming fans, things got a little out of hand for Blaine, he had become a rock star at a very young age of 17 when he was discovered, he left his high schooling at Dalton for the life of the party, whores, Drugs and booze 24yr old now, his manager and parents had enough of his attitude & violation of laws with his rebel attitude, they send him to Lima under the watchful eye of his manager.

They enroll him in McKinley High, where Blaine has to face the challenges he hadn't faced in 7 years, and has to put up with the teens as well as a very attractive boy who finds his badboy image alluring as well as disgusting & disrespectful.

**A/N: I wrote this fic on request from my sweet reader MrsDarrenCriss3, she had given me this plot that she wanted me to write, and so I did, because I LOVE rockstar!Blaine, and I hope you do to**

******SONG: It's My Life- Bon Jovi **

******Ignore my spellings, I never use Beta...**

* * *

**Prologue: Here I Go Again**

"**BLAINE!"** The crowd screams out loud, the whole place is packed; the screams grew louder when rock star steps on the stage, he waves at the crowd and grab the microphone to play his last number for this concert tour, at Madison Square Garden.

The beat of the drums and the sound of the guitar play as he starts to sing

**This ain't a song for the broken-hearted****  
No silent prayer for the faith-departed****  
I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd****  
You're gonna hear my voice****  
When I shout it out loud****  
It's my life****  
It's now or never****  
I ain't gonna live forever****  
I just want to live while I'm alive****  
(It's my life)****  
My heart is like an open highway****  
Like Frankie said****  
I did it my way****  
I just wanna live while I'm alive****  
It's my life**

**This is for the ones who stood their ground**

**For Tommy and Gina who never backed down  
Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake  
Luck ain't even lucky  
Got to make your own breaks  
It's my life  
And it's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
'Cause it's my life**

**Better stand tall when they're calling you out**

**Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down****  
It's my life****  
And it's now or never****  
'Cause I ain't gonna live forever****  
I just want to live while I'm alive****  
(It's my life)****  
My heart is like an open highway****  
Like Frankie said****  
I did it my way****  
I just want to live while I'm alive****  
It's my life****  
And it's now or never****  
'Cause I ain't gonna live forever****  
I just want to live while I'm alive****  
(It's my life)****  
My heart is like an open highway****  
Like Frankie said****  
I did it my way****  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
'Cause it's my life!**

Blaine waves to the crowd and says good night he steps off stage and was greeted by his groupies, who throw themselves at Blaine, Blaine takes the bottle of scotch from them and swallows it.

"Blaine! Come on we have an early morning interview and then another concert of your tour and-are you even listening to me!"

"Yeah, yeah, show, uh, interview, and yup that's it… but before those, I have a party!" Blaine mutters and garbs his leather jacket; he puts it on with the help of the girls, covering his tattooed and pierced chest.

"A party?" Nick asks sharply as he follows behind the half-drunken rock star, who is barely paying any attention to his manager.

"**My** after party, babe?" Blaine says, eh turns around and pats Nick on the cheek; he takes the bottle of scotch out of his hand and takes a long sip of it before throwing it on the floor making the glass shatter and the alcohol spill.

Nick is beyond pissed now, he huffs when a few drops of scotch all on his pants and he exclaims "Blaine! That's enough scotch for you!"

Blaine rolls his eyes and turns away from his annoying pestering manager and walks towards his awaiting Limo, he turns to Nick and says before he gets into the car "**screw you!** I don't need your nagging! Come on girls!"

"Blaine Anderson! You listen to me right now! I-" Blaine doesn't listens to Nick and he slams the Limo door in his face and drives off, Nick groans and fishes his cell phone out, he dials the number of the only two people who can whip him into shape, Blaine had enough of this, he needed to get serious.

Unfortunately for Nick, he thought an after party was bad, he had no idea Blaine would cause such a riot that he would be all over the news and will be in the court next day.

* * *

(_**The next day)**_

Mr. Anderson slams the paper in front of Blaine who is sitting handcuffed on the chair, wearing nothing but a pair of his leather jeans he had on last night "look at what you did! This is then last straw; I've had enough of your lazy attitude!"

Blaine looks down at the newspaper and shrugs at the headline that says

_**Rock star! Blaine Devon arrested for public indecency, drinking while driving, public sexual display, and for punching, he was taken to the police station in cuff, when the backup coups found remains of cocaine was found in his jacket**_

"I can't believe you! You were such a good kid! Now you are nothing but a fucking screw up! Who can't get his act straight! And how the fuck did you get drugs?!" Mr. Anderson asked as he paced the room, giving Blaine glares.

Blaine shifted in his seat and acted as if he was thinking on a very complicated thing as he clears his throat and says "I know a guy…who has a guy… who's uh, the cousin of that guy, you know, same old shit; it wasn't worth it though, that shit sucked" Nick groaned at Blaine's comment and ran a hand over his face.

"And you _punched! A cop!" _his father yelled at him, as if Blaine didn't care about any of this.

Blaine shrugged and said lightly "he was being an asshole! Fucker couldn't leave me alone and wanted me to walk to see if I was _**drunk**_"

"**You were drunk!"** Nick told him.

Blaine yawned lazily as he said "so what? None of it matters"

Mr. Anderson was fuming now, he stood up from his chair and was about to rip his son a new pair "none of it matters?! THAT'S IT YOUNG MAN, I-"

The guard came out and said "Mr. Anderson, Judge Philip will see you now"

"Don't you dare step out of line" Nick said, pointing a finger at Blaine who didn't really care what he or his parents had to say to him.

"Yeah right" Blaine scoffed and is escorted into court with the security guards by his side.

* * *

"Mr. Anderson, you were found in possession of drugs, and you were drunk driving as well as abused a cop and violated law of sexual display in _public_, what do you have to say for yourself" Judge Philip said, he looked up from where he was reading the statement and shot Blaine a stern look.

Blaine sighed and slouched in his seat as he said "does this shit even matter"

"Mr. Anderson behave!" the Judge yelled.

"People have been doing this crap for a long time, I'm just the sad sap who got caught, and was brought to this suck fest" Blaine defended himself.

"Mr. Anderson you are way out of line!" The Judge gave Blaine a warning.

"I'm not outline, you are just a stuck up prick with your gavel stuck up your ass" Blaine yelled at the Judge, standing up from his chair, the guard grabbed him and pushed him down in his seat, Blaine's lawyer looked at the Judge apologetically as he said

"I'm so sorry your honor, he was never like this, I regret letting him drop high school for this"

"No wonder why he is so undisciplined, so you are a high school drop out?" the Judge said to Blaine, looking at his father who nodded.

Blaine rolled his eyes and said with a bored voice "just give me my punishment over with, it's not like I give a flying fuck about it"

The Judge thought for a while before he asked from Blaine's Lawyer "did he complete his education?"

"No he was a sophomore when he went to LA to become a musician" The lawyer said.

Judge Philip took a deep breath and taped his fingers on the table before he straightened his back and said "well… Mr. Anderson, i have made my decision"

"**fan-fucking-tastic**" Blaine mumbled sarcastically, inclining in his chair, with boredom.

The Judge smirked as he declared "you will go back to your old home town and under maximum security, you will attend counseling and will have to start high school all over again in a local school"

"_**What**_!" Blaine yelled out in shock, he rather go to jail then the crappy old Ohio.

Judge Phil smiled triumphantly and nodded, "my decision is final, and a daily report will be submitted from the school we will assign you to says you are taking all your classes and are performing up to the mark and are disciplined"

"But- NO! Not the shit ass town! Arrest me! Take me to jail! Anything but that" Blaine pleaded.

The Judge smiled to himself, he finally got the ignorant singers attention, and he shook his head and said "sorry, Mr. Anderson, you should have thought of that before you violated several laws! Court dismissed!" he slammed the gavel and dismissed the court room.

* * *

"Are you excited for the first day of school" Nick asked, Blaine's parents had sent Nick with Blaine to their mansion in Lima where Blaine would be staying, they knew someone needed to keep an eye on Blaine, and Nick was Blaine's friend as well as his manager, he was the perfect choice.

"Ecstatic" Blaine mumbled un-excitedly he was dressed up in skin-tight jeans and white undershirt, a leather jacket, with a chain belt and sneakers; he was wearing sun glasses even though he knew it was cloudy today.

"Come on! it won't be _that_ bad" Nick said lightly, he had to drop Blaine off today to be sure he attended his first day of school, other than that Blaine would come on his own after a week when his suspension from driving is lifted.

Blaine gave Nick an unsatisfied glare and said "a class full of acne, pubescent teenagers thinking they can get out of this suck ass town, yeah It's gonna be fun" he mumbled sarcastically.

"You do know you have to take your classes seriously" Nick told him.

"Yeah yeah, _seriously_, I got it!"

"I mean it Blaine, you're the only 24 yr old _student_ there, and at least have some self-respect for yourself"

"Whatever" Blaine said and grabbed his backpack, stepping into the building of McKinley High.

* * *

And the first thing he heard was screaming fans and girls squealing at the sight of the rock star, all of a suddenly he was surrounded by screaming girls and a few guys as well, everyone knew Blaine Anderson had never confirmed he was gave or straight, he liked to keep variety in the people he fucked.

Blaine smiled at kids and signed the autographs they all asked for him, he knew he would rule this school the moment he stepped into the building, after all he was the Blaine Devon Anderson, The Rock God and the resident bad boy.

He was so busy he didn't hear the bell ring, and then everyone started to push past him and go into their respective classroom, soon leaving Blaine standing alone in the empty hallway.

Blaine swore to himself and started to run down the hall, he didn't even know where the principal's office was, he was just about to turn to the corner side of the hallway when all of sudden he collided with a boy, who fell down on the floor and his books falling all over the ground.

"watch where you're going kid" Blaine said angrily, he was still standing up but stumbled backwards, he brushed his leather jacket, not even bothering to help the kid up and pick his books for him, he glared at the boy who was wearing black jeans and a tight T-Shirt, with a vest that had check design on it and a pocket watch hanging from it.

"Oh my, you're so kind" the boy said sarcastically and he looked up from where he was gathering his books and as soon as Blaine saw his face, he was in shock.

He was 24 years old and ever since he became famous he surely has never seen anyone as gorgeous as this boy was; his smooth flawless porcelain skin, and electric blue eyes, the blush that was on his cheek bones, and his lean figure, he hadn't realized he was staring at the boy until he cleared his throat and said

"At least apologize!" the boy snapped, picking up his messenger bag.

Blaine looked at him in shock; _**didn't he know who was he talking to?**_ "Don't you know who you are talking to?"

The boy chuckled to himself and nodded as he said in his high pitched tenor voice "the screw up 24 yr old adult child who has to attend school because he isn't properly educated, yeah everyone knows"

"Watch it princess" Blaine gave him a warning glare, and that's when he noticed he was actually smaller then the kid, the kid's slim figure and he was a few inches taller than Blaine.

"You know that _badass_ attitude isn't going to get you out of here" the kid said uninterested in Blaine's threat.

Blaine smirked and bit his lip, he eyed his lean body and said "Mhmm, but it would sure get me in your pants"

"Dream on" the boy scoffed and walked around Blaine.

"I plan to!" Blaine said as he eyed the boy's ass, he smirked and said "the names, Blaine!"

"**I know**" the pale boy said over his shoulder, not caring to stop walking.

Blaine smirk grew wider as he said "an ass that hot must have a name"

Blaine chuckled to himself when he heard the boy gaps and turn around when he noticed that Blaine was ogling at his behind, he narrowed his eyes and said "yeah, and it's go fuck yourself" when he heard Blaine laugh at the comment, he huffed and spun around and began walk faster.

He heard Blaine chuckle and say to him **"nah, sexy I'd rather fuck you**" after that last comment, the blue eyed boy didn't say anything, but Blain knew he heard him loud and clear.

The rock star smiled to himself and started to walk towards the direction where he though the principal office must be, all the while his mind kept drifting to the thoughts about the blue eyes, he never had met anyone like him, mostly people just wanted Blaine for his fame and his body, but that boy sure gave Blaine lot to think about over just one small meeting.

There was one thing Blaine liked and that was a challenge, and he was sure as hell going to rule this school by the end of the two years and will have the blue eyed boy in his bed.

* * *

**A/N: soooooooooooo… do you guys think this would be another good rock star Blaine fic?  
Reviews are like gold, and they would make me update faster ;)**

**Thanks for reading**


	2. Chapter 1: First Time's The Charm

**A/N: so here we are, and thank you for all your reviews =)**

**Song: I Wanna Rock- Twisted Sister**

**This fic is the perfect excuse to satisfy my rock music guilty pleasure in this fic**

* * *

**Chapter 1: First Time's The Charm**

"Ah, Mr. Anderson! We were expecting you" Principal Figgins said when Blaine entered his office.

"That makes this school seems less like a death threat" Blaine mumbled and sat down in the seat across from the Principal

"My name is Principal Figgins, so, Mr. Anderson, so far how do you like the school"

"I've only been here for 20 minutes" Blaine said.

"Well, we've heard a lot about you, and your talent shall not be harm, William McKinley is proud to have you as our student, _but_, you need to remember, your misbehaviour will not be tolerated here"

"Is this all of my _orientation_" Blaine asked rudely.

"Another thing, we know about your reputation, and you are 24 years old, I hope I don't get any complains from the student for any **sexual a**cts"

Blaine chuckled and rolled his eyes and said with a smirk "please, Figgins you won't have to worry about that"

"Very well, here is your schedule, and I will escort you to your first class, and that's, Spanish with Will Shuster"

"Great" Blaine said nonchalantly, he took the class schedule from the table and followed the principal out of his office.

* * *

The classroom door was open and he could hear the teacher talking in Spanish with the students who looked clueless and bored as hell; but as soon as Blaine entered the class everyone perked up at the sight of the rock star, some of the girls started to fix their hair and makeup in their compact, Blaine passed them a flirty wink earning him giggles from them.

"William, this is Blaine Anderson, he now attending McKinley high, I'm sure you remember"

"Yes, pleasure to meet you, Blaine"

"Charmed" Blaine said faking a smile and shaking hands with the teacher, Figgins turned around to face the class and said out loud "Children, Mr. Anderson is a new student here, so please give him a warm welcome, and since he is new here; which one of you would like to show Mr. Anderson around the school and help him out with his classes?"

Blaine chuckled to himself when everyone raised their hands eagerly, Blaine felt like he was the center of the attention as always, and that feeling was good, he would have no time being popular here, after all he is the only celebrity in this cattle town.

"Well Mr. Anderson, who would you want to choose?" Figgins said gesturing towards the eager teenagers, desperate to have the opportunity to spend time with the rock star, Blaine bit his lip, eyeing the girls and boys as if he was selecting a kid to fuck, though for him his attentions were the same.

His eyes landed in the second row at the back where he spotted the snarky _blue eye_ boy, who was the only one who hadn't held his hand up, he bumped into him not too long ago, Blaine's lips instantly curled up to a devilish grin and he looked at the kid with a smirk and a wink and then turned to fingers and said

"I want _him_" he pointed at the kid, and as soon as he announced, everyone in the class gasped and turned to look at the kid with shock and a few angry, jealous glares, the boy shrunk in his seat and folded his arms across his chest, feeling incredibly pissed at Blaine's choice.

"Mr. Kurt Hummel! Will you be kind enough to show Mr. Anderson around?"

"I have no choice, so okay, whatever"

"Great, Mr. Anderson I will leave you with Mr. Shue now, and I expect good compliments about you form the teacher for the report"

"Yeah, yeah sure thing Figgins"

"Mercedes, can you sit with Tina, and make room for Blaine, go and take a seat" Mr. Shue said gesturing towards the empty seat now next to _Kurt_.

Blaine strutted towards the back of the class, and towards Kurt's table; who was looking down at his journal, he pulled the chair back and plopped down in the seat, he looked at the kid then at the class who were still staring at him and Kurt.

"Class! Attention please!" Mr. Shue said, making everyone look away from the pair.

"Why hello again" Blaine said when the teacher began speaking

"Unfortunately" Kurt mumbled.

"Don't worry babe, you should be lucky"

"Lucky that everyone in the class hates me that you picked me over them"

"Well everyone doesn't _hate_ you, I like you, and do they even matter"

"Yes, and I rather have you stay away from me"

"Oh, gorgeous, why would we want that" Blaine said moving his hand and resting it on Kurt's thigh.

"Don't touch me!" Kurt said slapping his hand away.

"Chillax babe, you know, after that _bump_ in the hallway, I couldn't get the hot ass out of my mind, I gotta say you sure know how to pick the tightest pair of jeans; though, they would look good on the floor"

"I said don't touch me, I know you and I've read the magazine, you are nothing but an adult man-child! And with your _current_ record, don't you dare try to pull anything off with me, I _will_ press charges! After all you are an _old man_"

Blaine threw his head back and laughed, making Kurt turn to look at him in shock, he gritted his teeth and said "something about it seems funny to you?"

"Nah, just how naïve you are, don't worry about pressing charges babe, you won't be able to resist me"

"Keep dreaming" Kurt scoffed.

Blaine smirked and scooted his chair closer to Kurt so it was shoulder to shoulder with him, he craned his neck up and whispered hotly into Kurt's ear, his lips brushing against Kurt's ear lobe, he chuckled lightly, when he felt Kurt shudder, as he said "oh, babe I will be dreaming for the day I have that ass in my hands, **All. To. My. Self****_!"_**

Kurt flinched away from Blaine, though he wouldn't deny that Blaine's words went straight to his crotch, but before he could give him a snarky reply, Mr. Shue said to both of them.

"Kurt! Blaine! Discuss, matters after class!"

"Yes, Mr. Shue…" Kurt said to the teacher before giving Blaine a glare as he whispered angrily "I really don't like you"

"Fun, I don't like your attitude, you're so uptight, gorgeous, but I'd be happy to _loosen you up_"

Kurt groaned out in annoyance and moved his chair to the farthest end of the table and turned his face away from Blaine, grumbling profanities at the rock star, who just chuckled at Kurt's reaction, and waited for the class to be over.

* * *

When the bell rang Kurt was the first one to get up, he shoved his books into his bags as fast as he could while trying to avoid Blaine, but he ended up dropping his pencils, he huffed out in annoyance and bent to pick them up, as soon as he did he felt a hand on his hand and giving it a squeeze.

Kurt snapped back up and gasped, turning around, his face flush red, he gritted his teeth ready to burst when Blaine started laughing as he said "I was right, that ass is hot as hell, it should come with its own warning"

"Do you mind?" Kurt yelled at Blaine, with his cheeks red.

"No I don't, actually, I dropped my pencil too, can you pick it up, and I wanna see that ass again so I know how it would look when I fuck into it"

"**You are insufferable! Pick the damn pencil yourself**!" Kurt yelled and grabbed his bag, he shouldered past Blaine and ran out of the class, he could hear Blaine calling after him, and him running down the hall towards him, Kurt didn't stop, he was beyond angry now, it's one thing he liked was that his personal space did not get violated, he opened his locker and started shoving his books in as fast as he could, but not fast enough because Blaine caught up with him.

"Hey, I didn't know you'd be that pissed off" Blaine said to Kurt, panting to catch his breath.

"Geez, can't you take a hint, and leave me alone" Kurt huffed, not looking at Blaine.

"No can do sexy, you have to show me around"

"Ask someone else who would throw themselves at you"

"I like a challenge, I like you" Blaine said seductively.

"Well I don't, you think I'm going to fall for that bad ass stuff? And you're music isn't that good! All you sing about is sex! And rock! Can't you write something that's remotely emotional, and you know what I hate you're music! And I have _standards_, I don't care how hot you are and-"

"So you do think I'm hot" Blaine smirked at Kurt, running a hand down his arm.

Kurt pushed Blaine's hand away and blushed as he said "t-that's beside the point-"

"No point babe, you just said that, I'd like to hear you moan my name too when you say that" Blaine purred into Kurt's ear.

Kurt huffed and closed his locker as he said to the rock star "you know what this is useless, you can't even have a straight conversation with me without turning it into a sexual innuendo"

"Not my prob, babe, it's just that you're the hottest piece of ass I've ever seen" Blaine winked at him.

"I think my IQ drops when you open your mouth, so thank you but no, I'm not interested and would least want to hook up with a man child" Kurt said turning around and walking away from Blaine.

"Bet your virgin ass you would want me at the end of the day! I can guarantee it!" Blaine yelled at Kurt as he made his way down the hall towards his class, ignoring Blaine as much as he could, and avoiding the eyes of his peers, he loved being under the spotlight, but not like this.

* * *

After his last encounter with the rock star he was happy he didn't see him after that, it was lunch time and all the kids were out in the court yard, Kurt was sitting along with the new directions, he hoped the topic they were discussing wasn't about the new student at McKinley, but he was so wrong as soon as he sat down in between Mercedes and Puck they all kept asking Kurt how was it like to sit with Blaine Anderson? And what did he say.

"He's an ass!" Kurt said in annoyance, and gave Puck a glare when he took a handful of his French fries, from his tray.

Santana winked at Kurt and corrected him saying "he's _got_ an ass"

"Kurt spill! Is he hot as his voice is in his songs?"

"Seriously? Tina!" Mike said and gave her glare; she shrugged her shoulders and said "what he is hot"

"I think he likes dolphins, Kurt, that's why he wanted to sit with you" Kurt grumbled at Brittany's comment, and buried his face in his hands as the girls continued talking about Blaine until Finn said to Kurt, who was sitting across from him.

"Dude, is he giving you a hard time, if you want we guys can talk to him and-"

"I can fight my own battles, Finn, but thanks" he smiled at his brother and the huffed, he turned to face Puck and said "oh god! Just take them! Here!" he said giving Puck his plate who smiled and mumbled thanks with a mouthful of fries.

"Anyway, as I was saying! Come on spill Kurt what was he saying! I saw the way he moved closer to you and pressed his lips to your ear"

"Wanky! Details Lady Hummel!" Santana said and nudged his sneakers against Kurt's from under the table.

Kurt slammed his hand on the table and snapped a she said "oh god! Can we stop talking about him?"

"already so worked up, sexy, we haven't even started yet" Blaine said from behind Kurt's back, making the teen cringe, realizing the rock star was back to torment him.

"Oh god! You really are hot in person" Rachel said, her mouth hung open as she eyes Blaine's body.

"thank you, babe" he gave Rachel a flirty wink making her blush and making Finn wrap his arm around her possessively, shooting Blaine a warning glare, Blaine rolled his eyes and poked Puck in the shoulder as he said "um excuse me" Blaine pushed Puck to the side and sat in between him and Kurt, pressing his side to Kurt's, earning him a _'bitch please_' look from Kurt, he chuckled at his reaction and took out a cigarette, he looked at the Mohawk kid and said "hey, dude, got a lighter?" Puck nodded and handed it to him.

"The names Puck, that's Satan, Brit, Quinn, Tina, Mike, Finn, Rachel, Mercedes, and obviously Kurt"

"Mhmm, not gonna remember all of them though, though I won't forget _Kurt_" Blaine said taking the cigarette out of his mouth and licking his lips as he eyes Kurt's back side, sliding his hand down Kurt's back, Kurt grabbed his hand and pushed him away.

"Wanky!" Santana said, Blaine gave her a flirtatious smile, Kurt shot up in his seat when he felt Blaine's hand on his thigh and it started to move in between his legs; he panicked and he had no idea what possessed him because next thing he knew his hand collided with Blaine's face, giving him a hard slap on the cheek.

Everyone around them gasped, even the kids on the other tables, looking at the pair in complete utter shock.

"I've had it with you! I am not some cheap slut you can fuck all you want and dump n hump them! Did I _not_ make myself clear! Go find some other girl or guy or whatever that will willingly spread her legs for you" Kurt yelled at Blaine, who was still in shock from the slap, he didn't miss the tears in Kurt's eyes, as the teen spun on his heel grabbing his bag and running out of the courtyard.

Blaine sat there awkwardly; he had never been refused or yelled at by anyone before, let alone slapped by a _kid_. He cleared his throat and stood up from his seat when he looked around the yard, he snapped at the kids and yelled at them

**"what the fuck are you all looking at?!**" everyone immediately looked away after that, Blaine sighed and walked out of the courtyard, so much for first impressions.

He went straight into the boy's bathroom, he opened the door and stilled when he saw Kurt sniffing and as he dabbed a tissue paper on his face wiping away the tears; he stopped when he saw Blaine standing in the door, from his mirror, he immediately looked down at the sink and gathered his bag, tossing the tissue in the trash can, he pushed past Blaine out into the hall not even giving him a sideways glance.

Blaine stood there deciding whether he should go after Kurt or not, but at the end he shrugged his shoulders and ignored it, he had to get through high school, a petty teenager and his emotions were the last of his problems, he was 24 years old, he wasn't going to run after some emotionally heightened kid, regardless of how much he wanted to do him, or how gorgeous the blue-eyed boy was.

* * *

"Okay guys! This year sectional, as usual we are going to open up with a ballad! BUT! We need something funky! Something _fresh_"

"A watermelon!" Brittany announced and Mr. Shue gave her a confused look.

"Cee Lo Green!" Puck said, and Mr. Shue shook his head in a _**No**_.

"God, please don't rap for us Mr. Shue!" Santana said out loud, Mr. Shue was about to reply when there was a knock on the door.

The class turned their attention to the man standing there, who was none other than Blaine.

"Oh, Blaine, can I help you?" the teacher asked.

Blaine said "uh, yeah, I was hoping I could join the club"

"Seriously?" Rachel said, looking around at the classmates who were as shock as Mr. Shue.

Blaine nodded and didn't miss Kurt who was sitting with his head down in the back of the class; he cleared his throat and said "yeah, I was in Glee Club before I went to LA, that's how I got discovered"

Mr. Shue clapped his hands together and said "well, okay then, anyone can join, but you have to audition, do you have a song prepared for us?"

Blaine scoffed and said with an eye roll stepping the center of the class and looked at Mr. Shue as he said "I'm a rock _God_, I can sing any song anytime, anywhere"

"Well the floors all yours"

Blaine nodded and saw Mr. Shue sit down his eyes locked with Kurt's who instantly looked away his jaw tight, Blaine looked at the band and said "just keep up, you know the song"

**I wanna rock! (Rock)**

Blaine said into the microphone and everyone in the class started screaming and backed him up, they obviously knew the lyrics to the song.

**I wanna rock! (Rock)****  
****I want to rock (Rock)****  
****I wanna rock! (Rock)**

**Turn it down you say,****  
****Well all I got to say to you is time again I say, "No!"****  
****No! No, No, No, No, No!****  
****Tell me not to play****  
****Well, all I got to say to you when you tell me not to play,****  
****I say, "No!"****  
****No! No, No, No, No, No!**

Blaine strutted across the rooms to the chairs and banged his head along with the kids**, **he stopped when he reached Kurt and stepped around the chair as he sang, circling Kurt

**So, if you ask me why I like the way I play it****  
****There's only one thing I can say to you**

**I wanna rock! (Rock)****  
****I wanna rock! (Rock)****  
****I want to rock (Rock)****  
****I wanna rock! (Rock)****There's a feelin' that****  
****I get from nothin' else and there ain't nothin' in the world****  
****That makes me go!****  
****Go! Go, go, go, go, go!**

Blaine sat down in the empty seat next to Kurt; Kurt got up plugging his ear in annoyance and stepping down to sit next to Finn, who was engrossed in the song as much as everyone was

**Turn the power up****  
****I've waited for so long so I could hear my favorite song so,****  
****Let's go!****  
****Go! Go, go, go, go, go!****  
****When it's like this I feel the music shootin' through me****  
****There's nothin' else that I would rather do**

**I wanna rock! (Rock)****  
****I wanna rock! (Rock)****  
****I want to rock (Rock)****  
****I wanna rock!**

Blaine took a huge breath, wiping his forehead from sweat,

"wow! Amazing!" Everyone gave praises to the bad boy, and clapped vigorously.

"so guys what do you say?" Mr. Shue said looking at the class

"**yes!"** everyone exclaimed besides Kurt; Mr. Shue gave him a pat on his back and said "well Blaine, welcome to the new directions! Take a seat"

Blaine smiled and sat down in the seat that was right behind Kurt's giving him a flirty look, Kurt moved closer to Finn and waited for the class to be over so he could get out of here, he hated Blaine was now in one place he liked, but he had to admit, though he didn't like Rock; Blaine's voice _was really good_, and the Rock music just made him look sexy.

But hooking up with a rebel like Blaine was out of the question, Kurt wants romance, not a one night stand with a 24-year-old who was completed disrespectful towards him and his feelings.

* * *

**A/N: Sooooooo how'd I do?**


	3. Chapter 2: Teach Me Something

**A/N: Guys I'm extremely nervous! My University entry test are starting from 16****th**** August and all I can think about that what if I choke like Rachel did for NYADA!**

**Seriously! **

**And then thinking I shouldn't pull a last minute switch up and do it like Kurt did with 'Not the boy next door'**

**I have to get in my university of my dreams cuz that will take me one step further to start my book I want to publish, which is based on the complete story on TWC**

**Anyway… also who watched CC360? Brian is super cute and the way Chris was talking to Brian made me sequel! And who watched Dare's dance at TCA?**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Teach Me Something**

"Blaine can you come over here please, I have something important to discuss with you"

"Doesn't sound that good, but whatever" Blaine mumbled and stood up from his seat where he was pressed between Santana and Brittany, he walked over to Mr. Shue who was leaning against the piano in the choir room.

"Do you know why I called you?" Mr. Shue asks, making Blaine confuse at where this conversation was going.

"Uh…something about how insulted Streisand wannabe about her hogging the solos…?" Blaine said looking over at where Rachel was talking to Mercedes, Kurt and Tina while she was sitting in Finn's lap.

Mr. Shue nodded as he said "yes and also no, I've received complaints from many of your teachers" Blaine sighed and rolled his eyes at the Spanish teacher as he continued lecturing Blaine

"Do you know how long it's been since you joined McKinley?"

"A month?" Blaine said and shrugged his shoulder

Mr. Shue nodded and then passed a sheet in Blaine's hand as he said "yes, and this is the test scores of all your classes"

Blaine looked down and saw that he had an F in every subject except a D in Biology and Spanish; Blaine huffed and muttered "so what?"

"Blaine, this has to stop, you need to improve you're grades, it's been a month since you've been here and I received nothing but complaints, even Rachel came to me, telling me how Kurt slapped you in a crowded court-yard and ran off crying, is it true?" Mr. Shue asked.

"Not my problem" Blaine mumbled and folded his arms across his chest.

"Listen, I've seen worse cases than you, you just need help" Mr. Shue said

"stop acting like you give a fuck man, no one does, I just wanna get out of here as fast as I can" Blaine snapped.

"Well you aren't going to get out of here, without the judge's approval" Mr. Shue reminded him making Blaine huff and grit his teeth "I'm offering to help you"

"Who is going to help me, Brittany?!" Blaine asked.

"No… but someone who you owe an apology to; Kurt can you come here please"

Kurt looked up at Mr. Shue and his eyes flickered in Blaine's direction, Mercedes squeezed his knee giving him a push towards Mr. Shue. Kurt sighed and walked towards the piano, his eyes focused on the teacher instead of the rock star, who was avoiding his gaze.

"Yes?" Kurt asked with a strained voice, trying to speak politely while Blaine was standing right next to him.

"You are going to teach Blaine from now on, you're the best student I know and I know that you are capable of it" Mr. Shue told him glancing between Blaine and Kurt.

"But, Mr. Shue I have glee, and cheer practice, I can't-" Kurt started to argue but Mr. Shue interrupted him and said

"It would be good if you do, I'm willing to move your grade from A to A+ in Spanish"

Kurt bit his lips before he huffed _**fine**_ and marched back to his seat, he could see Blaine smirk at him when he sat back down, but he ignored him completely.

* * *

After glee was over Kurt didn't bother stopping behind to talk to Blaine instead walked to his locker while chatting with Mercedes about what Mr. Shue said, he didn't notice Blaine walking behind him until he announced his presence when Kurt said

"I can't believe I'm stuck with an immature, disgusting, pathetic, jack ass-"

"And insanely hot bad boy this dump has _ever_ seen, babe you and I both know you like my body" Blaine said cockily and winked at Kurt who groaned, Mercedes squeezed his shoulder and said

"See you later, boo" she walked away leaving Kurt with the rock star.

"What do you want?" Kurt asked, grabbing his books from his locker.

"Just here to ask when my sexy new teacher is going to _teach_ me and give me _private_ lessons… _Mr. Hummel_"

Kurt slammed his locker close and turned to face Blaine, giving him his best bitch face and he narrowed his eyes as he said sharply "Okay here's what going to happen, you meet in the library after school and you say not one word and do as I say, I'll back out the minute you open that filthy mouth of yours or you misbehave, I've had it up till here with your cocky ass attitude and another thing _babe_, for your information I don't dig bad boys or lowlife drunken ass rock stars"

"You wound me, Mr. Hummel" Blaine said with a pout.

"Am I clear?" Kurt asked, ignoring Blaine's actions.

" I love it when your _bossy_" Blaine said and bit his lip suggestively.

Kurt rolled his eyes and said "tomorrow after school"

"See you then, sexy" Blaine called after the blue eyed boy who began to walk away from him.

* * *

**(The Library)**

"You're late!" Kurt growled at Blaine as the rock star entered the empty library looking around as if he had never seen or walked into a library before.

Blaine dropped his bag on the floor and flopped down in his seat next to Kurt, putting his foot on the table and his arm around Kurt's shoulder, until Kurt pushed it off and dragged his seat away from Blaine's, Blaine shrugged at Kurt and said "sorry, sexy blonde in the hallway, couldn't get enough of _this_"

Kurt rolled his eyes and mumbled a series of profanities under his breath, he thought Blaine wouldn't hear him say _'fucking asshole can't keep his dick in his_ pants' unfortunately for Kurt he did hear him, Blaine smirked at Kurt and said to him teasingly "ohhh… are you _jealous_?"

Kurt gritted his teeth and slammed the book he was holding on the table, making Blaine startle and sit up right when he said sharply "shut up and get to work"

Blaine chuckled carelessly, not effected by Kurt's sudden dominating demeanor and said "testy, I like it, are you going to spank me if I come late again,_ master_" Kurt blinked and he ignored the way Blaine smirk grew when Kurt's cheek heat up at the comment.

"Would you shut up and get your books out" Kurt said and looked away, trying to hide his blush.

But Blaine didn't instead he leaned towards Kurt and said, ticking his tongue piercing against his teeth, he said "Mm, actually yes, I can't concentrate Master, you're just so hot, I want you to bang me against this table and spank me, teach me to be good" he moaned in Kurt's ear and placed a hand on Kurt's inner thigh making the teenager retreat back

"Blaine!" Kurt yelled pushing Blaine away, with his cheeks turning cherry red

Blaine glanced down at Kurt's crotch and didn't miss the faint outline of his dick hardening in those skin-tight jeans as Kurt shifted uncomfortably when he saw Blaine looking down at him "ohhh… your hard aren't you, you _do_ want me" Blaine moved closer and licked his lips, Kurt caught that action and gulped, feeling himself vulnerable as the bad boy moved closer into his personal space " I bet you'd like to spank me with a ruler while you bend me over this table, or I can do it" Blaine said and his hand covered Kurt's crotch giving him a squeeze, Kurt jumped out of his seat, pushing Blaine back roughly until he fell out of his seat and onto the floor.

"Don't touch me!" Kurt yelled.

Blaine brushed Kurt's action off his shoulder and stood up, he walked around the seat until he backed Kurt against the table making him grip the table, and lean away as much as he could while the rock star crowded his space, Blaine pushed his leg between Kurt's, and brought his knee up to press it teasingly against Kurt's cock making him shudder form the unwanted action "why not gorgeous?" he asked.

Kurt felt himself on edge of tears as he closed his eyes turning his head away, his hands weakly pushing at Blaine's shoulder as he stuttered "s-stop…" but Blaine didn't, his hands landed on Kurt's chest trailing his finger down the buttons of his vest, until his fingers skimmed over his crotch, Blaine took one look at it before he popped one button open, and when the sound of the zipper opening came, Kurt snapped as he sobbed and cried out

"BLAINE STOP! GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" Kurt didn't know what got in him, and he brought his knee up into Blaine's crotch and kicked him, making the bad boy stumble back in pain, Kurt felt his legs go weak as he desperately tried to pull his zipper up, and didn't stop himself from sobbing, he felt disgusting and unwanted more than he ever had in his life

Blaine gritted his teeth in pain and snapped at Kurt as he said "What-? Are you going to cry on me now?"

Kurt didn't reply instead he turned around and with the little amount of dignity he had left he packed his stuff while ignoring Blaine who said to him "what cat got your tongue?"

Kurt didn't button up his pants because he just wanted to get away from here until he was a crying mess, he grabbed his stuff and yelled at Blaine "fuck you!"

"Where you going?" Blaine asked watching Kurt walk towards the exit

Kurt turned around to face Blaine, tears rolled down his cheek as he yelled at Blaine "go find someone else to teach you, I've had it with you, fucking stay away from me!"

Blaine had to admit that he did feel bad, but he pushed that feeling aside and said "come on gorgeous, I-" he reached for Kurt's hand but the teenager slapped him hard across the face as he cried out, yelling at Blaine

"I said don't touch me! Do you even give a shit about how rude you are! Do you even have respect for me let alone your own fucking self! You're nothing but a whore! You shouldn't even come here, you can't even get your head out off your ass, to fucking study!"

"Watch it, Hummel!"

"You're pathetic! And you _know_ it! That's why you sleep around don't you, well you know what! I'm not affecting conquest for you! Ever since you waltzed in here you made me feel like shit! I don't like being manhandled and ever since you came her all you have been is a bully to me, and didn't give a shit about how I feel! I don't like it when you touch me okay! I don't fucking like the way you dress the way you go around thinking you fucking run this shit hole! And I'm not interested to be used by an asshole like you, all you accomplished when you came here was banging s few sluts and making me feel worse about myself! I rather get beaten up by Kravosky daily, then am sexually assaulted by some jack ass who doesn't understand when someone doesn't _want _him! And I refuse to be treated and used by someone like you! So fuck you! Go and find someone else you gives a shit!"

Blaine was taken aback, being famous meant people did whatever they could to make the rock star like him, they tried to be nice to him and did whatever they could to get his attention; he hasn't had anyone talk like that to him ever since he became famous, sure his father had scolded him and yelled at his behavior many times, but not one person especially a teenager ever yelled at him, he bit his lip looking at the way Kurt was furiously wiping his tears while he trembled, he didn't know what to do, and he looked at Kurt apologetically, he didn't know what he should say and just went on instinct "come on, Hummel, stop crying, I'm-"

"Don't fucking talk to me, or come near me! with your reputation and record you better stay away or I will get a restraining order" Blaine bit his tongue and looked down hearing the door slam in the empty library, he didn't know how long he waited just thinking about how much rude he must have been to the teenager.

Sure he didn't care about anyone, but he knew how it felt to be bullied, he knew how it felt to be held up against your own will while someone tried to take advantage of you or invaded your space when you were just learning how to accept yourself, he knew it all; and hated it himself, he didn't truly realize how much his actions had emotionally hurt an innocent teenage boy, he was acting like he didn't care; but now, this was the first time he really hated himself.

And watching Kurt storm out of the room with tears rolling down his cheeks, actually made his heart-break, he didn't think he would be capable of feeling bad about himself until now.

* * *

**A/N: so Blainey you are a jerk…**

**I think we all agree to that…**

**Now what is he going to do?**

**Don't worry guys we have a long *emotional* chapters ahead of us, this fic isn't going to end any time soon ;)**

**Next Chapter:**

"Why did I get a phone call telling me you were slapped _twice_ by a** kid** for being a jack ass to him?"

"Who told you that?"

"Some guy name William Shuster, but that's not the point, the point is why the fuck are you being a shit head to a _kid_, this is low even for you"

"Nick, I don't know half of the time what the fuck I'm doing okay! And save the insults, I've gotten plenty, just… GOD! I have no fucking idea why I'm saying this, but I need help"


	4. Chapter 3: I Know I'm an Asshole

**A/N: a very sexy performance in this chapter….**

**And Blaine makes up to Kurt…**

* * *

**Chapter 3: I Know I'm an Asshole**

"Why did I get a phone call telling me you were slapped _twice_ by a kid for being a jack ass to him?" Nick said as he walked into Blaine's room where he was strumming the guitar strings lazily as he was laid down on the bed with his forgotten and un-cared for homework pushed aside on the floor.

"Who told you that?" Blaine asked, staring up at the ceiling with thoughts of Kurt and his horrified face and the vulnerability in his voice still going through his mind and occupying his thoughts with his words he had said to the rock star.

Nick dropped the phone in his coat pocket, and placed his hands on his hips as he glared at the un-interested rock star and told him sternly "Some guy name William Schuster, but that's not the point, the point is why the fuck are you being a shit head to a _kid_, this is low even for you" Blaine shrugged his shoulders and ignored Nick.

Nick let-out a huff and snapped, he really hated when Blaine did this, and Blaine was suppose to work on getting better and not being a fuck up "you know I regret the day you became _this_, you used to be _good_, I'm not saying you aren't but, all that mind of yours thinks of is, booze, sex, drugs, and girls, seriously Blaine! You wanna be stuck here for the rest of your life! I mean come on _you_ are a grown man! And you are getting slapped by a kid who has every right because I know you must have been an asshole to that poor kid!"

"Nick, I don't know half of the time what the fuck I'm doing okay! And save the insults, I've gotten plenty, just… GOD! I have no fucking idea why I'm saying this, but I need help" Blaine said and placed the guitar on the side running a hand over his face.

"What do you expect me to do, go and apologize?" Nick said.

Blaine sighed and looked at Nick from one eye open and said "yeah that's the problem, he won't come near me now"

"What did you do?" Nick asked narrowing his eyes at Blaine.

Blaine bit his lip as he said "I well sorta, kind of… forced myself on him, I didn't _rape_ him! But… uh, I did try to force myself into his pants"

"What the fuck Blaine! You know if he reports you, you could end up in court for being a pedophile! He's a fucking kid!"

"I know! But a very _hot _kid" Blaine said sounding mesmerized.

"So not the point here, Blaine!"

"I know, I know… just tell me what to do?"

"you're on your own in this, I'm your manager, and as a friend I say _stop being an ass and stop trying too hard_, you'll only end up looking like the biggest asshole in that joint"

Blaine sighed and laid back down on the bed, going back to thinking about the watery blue eyes.

* * *

After the encounter in the library, Kurt had been avoiding Blaine like a plague, just as he suspected, even in class, Kurt would purposely sit in the corner with Tina in front of him and Mercedes next him, with some other kid in the back, so at the end Blaine would be left to sit in the empty corner seat on the other side next to a cheer leader who kept fanning over the bad boy, though Blaine kept stealing glances at Kurt throughout the lesson; and as for his academic performance it was still downhill, he never knew going back to high school would be this hard.

It was Wednesday when Blaine tried to finally talk to Kurt after the latter avoided him for a week, he casually walked over to Kurt who was busy at his locker, with his back against Blaine, when Blaine poked him in the shoulder Kurt yelped and turned around with a hand on his chest and when his eyes landed on Blaine, he instinctively pushed at Blaine's shoulders and said "what the fuck do you want?"

"I just want to talk-"

"I don't want to see your fucking face, don't you get it? Just go away"

"Oh for godsakes come on, Hummel, I just wanna-" before Blaine got the chance to apologize he was interrupted by the tall jock dude and his hobbit girlfriend.

"Hey, dude, he doesn't want to talk to you, so back off" Finn said to Blaine, and then looked at Kurt as he said "you okay, bro?"

Kurt sighed and nodded stepping behind Finn and laced his arm with Rachel as he said "yeah, M' Fine, let's go Rachel"

Rachel looked at Blaine before Finn took her free hand and the three of them left Blaine standing there in the hallway fuming, Blaine gritted his teeth and slammed a fist against the locker.

He couldn't even fucking talk to him without the awkward frankenteen and the big fat nose girl. He pressed his forehead against Kurt's locker when an idea came in his mind, if he couldn't talk to Kurt then he was going to swoon him, he knew Kurt was Broadway loving freak and from the looks of it he liked to me romanced, so what's so hard about that?

* * *

**(Next week)**

Blaine had everything planned out he was standing at the end of the hallway while a few girls from the cheerios, that were also in the glee club talked to him, he was barely interested in the conversation because when he looked at where Kurt's locker was he saw Kurt walking to his locker with Blaine's plan full in motion, he waited patiently as Kurt opened his locker and as soon as he did, little pieces of blue silver and green heart-shaped sorry paper fell out of it that were successfully piled in by Blaine with his help from a sophomore.

Kurt held a few of the pieces of hearts in his hands and his eyes shot up to find Blaine looking at him before he turned his gaze back to the girls.

Kurt arched an eyebrow at Blaine and then looked inside his locker to find red and yellow roses bouquet inside his locker with a little card that said

'_**I'm sorry for being an asshole to you**_

_**That's the only thing I know**_

_**I didn't want to hurt you like that'**_

Kurt looked up once again as he stared at Blaine, not understanding what was the rock star's angle here, Blaine looked up to find Kurt glaring at him curiously, he looked away hoping that Kurt wasn't angry at him for breaking into his locker and doing all this.

Kurt sighed and looked at a small baby blue box, he shrugged, thinking that what if something disgusting or a spider came out of this and all of this was just Blaine Anderson playing a prank on him, but instead when he carefully listed the lid of the box he was surprised to find a cheesecake slice in it with a_ Sorry_ written on it with blue icing, there was another card inside that said

' _**I asked your black friend and she told me**_

_**That you didn't like chocolates so**_

_**I thought why not this?**_

_**If you don't like it it's fine, but just know that I feel**_

_**Bad about what I did to you in the library.**_

… _**Oh and the blue hearts and the box and the icing I choose was**_

_**Because they matched your eyes…**_

_**Just so you know…**_

_**-B' **_

Kurt sighed out and looked at Blaine once again to find him now standing there alone with his back turned towards Kurt as he took out his books, he could see that Blaine was juts stalling as he stood there waiting for Kurt to do something.

Kurt rolled his eyes and placed the box back in the locker and closed it, he brushed of the pieces of confetti heart shaped paper from his Alexander McQueen jacket and walked away, Blaine turned around and saw Kurt had left without saying a word, and now Blaine was left thinking maybe he came off to strong or was it too much, he could only wait and see when he would get a chance to talk to Kurt.

* * *

At lunch Blaine made his way to the cafeteria, hoping to see Kurt there, and thank god when he did he wasn't sitting with his friends and the club, he sat alone in the corner most table with the blue cake box Blaine had given him in front of him, Blaine sighed in relief and began walking his way to Kurt.

"hey Blaine, sit with us" the cheerios said giving Blaine a flirtatious wink, though tempting it was Blaine shook his head determined to go and try to talk with Kurt.

Kurt was busy eating his salad when he heard someone cleared his throat he looked up to find Blaine standing there, in his usual attire.

"Can I sit here?"

Kurt sighed and nodded, Blaine placed his bag on the table and sat down his eyes focused on Kurt who wasn't looking at him.

"Are you going to ignore me?" Blaine asked and Kurt didn't reply.

He huffed and groaned rolling his eyes he said "okay fine, just so you know you're the _first_ person let alone _kid_ I'm apologizing to… I'm sorry, Kurt I was a jerk-"

Kurt interrupted him as he said glaring at Blaine angrily with his teeth clenched "more of an asshole inconsiderate jack ass self-observed phedo-"

"Okay! I get it, yeah I'm all that trust me you are the first person who never runs out of insults" Blaine said with an eye roll.

"That's because you make it so easy for me to insult you" Kurt said with a bitch face.

Blaine arched an eyebrow at Kurt before he shrugged his shoulder and said "point taken… anyway, as i was saying, I'm sorry… can you forgive me?"

"No" Kurt said.

Blaine huffed and said throwing his arms in the air with frustration "OH COME ON! What more do you want me to do, I'll sing for you if you want me to- but no that's too cliché whatever I-"

"Blaine, shut up!" Kurt said making Blaine to stop talking

Kurt took a deep breath before he said "no, I'm not forgiving you for what you did, because you _should_ know how much of a bitch you are, but I'm happy that you did the effort whatever, but that still doesn't change the fact you forced yourself on me, you are no better than anyone of the assholes in this joint"

Blaine nodded apologetically as he said "I know, seriously I feel bad… and I'm not saying to get into your pants or whatever, though I would like to I mean you gotta admit you are hot and all but even you are a bitch and-"

"You know you are not helping your case for me to forgive you" Kurt said

"I know that, I told you I'm not good at it, anyway, yeah I could get any chick here to be my _teacher_ but I want _**a teacher **_someone good who can help me get out of this suck fest soon"

Kurt looked at Blaine contemplating if what he was saying was genuine or not, Blaine gulped thinking what if Kurt just slammed the cheesecake on his face? Or worse?

Kurt sighed and nodded saying "whatever, fine, I'll do it, that will get you to leave this school soon then so I won't have to put up with you"

"You wound me every time, Hummel" Blaine said and tried to sound hurt.

"but _**only**_ on these conditions, you will not make a sexual joke, innuendo or comment on my ass or check me out during lessons, and you will not even try to make a move or touch me, or even come close to my personal space or I'm backing out so you can continue your miserable downfall and going on a road to nowhere am I understood?"

"Can I check you out when we are not in _class?_" Blaine said wiggling his eyebrows at Kurt.

"_**Blaine!"**_ Kurt snapped and glared at Blaine who chuckled and shrugged as he said "just kidding, babe, sure, I'll try to withhold the flirting from now on"

"Good, and also, no calling me babe" Kurt told him with a stern look.

Blaine nodded obediently and smiled "okay, gorgeous"

"And no calling me that either" Kurt told him with an eye roll.

Blaine chuckled and said "I'm just speaking the truth Hummel, believe it or not you are the only gorgeous boy in this trashy high school" Kurt was about to speak and tell him no, but even he couldn't help but be speechless at what Blaine said, Blaine smiled and winked at Kurt, he got up and said "enjoy the cheesecake, see you at the library"

* * *

After their agreement Blaine had finally started being civilized… well towards Kurt that is, he was still an asshole.

Blaine offered to walk Kurt to glee club after their study session, Kurt still avoided Blaine as much as he could, cause even Blaine sometimes couldn't help himself brushing his hand across Kurt's shoulder or waist or even by accident commenting on Kurt's outfit in the winters which hid Kurt's ass under the knee-length sweaters and coats, and saying he wished he wore something short a revealing so he could see the ass every morning to make his day brighter.

Kurt would simply glare at him and leave, making Blaine apologize to him once again _(though he didn't want to)_ at every library time.

Kurt was sitting with Rachel and Finn while Mr. Shue wrote the next lesson for the glee club.

They all looked up when Mr. Shue said "**Opposites,** that's this week's task for you guys"

Brittany sighed and said "great, nothing about sweaters!"

Everyone looked at her and shrugged, this was Brittany's usual thing, none of the glee kids paid attention to it, and it was kind of expected.

"this week you all are going to step out of your comfort zone and perform a song that is completely different form your repertoire and from your usual song choices, it's all about taking **risks**, doing something **risky** that you have never done before and showing that you can perform _any_ type of song that is _opposite _to your usual choice"

"Mr. Shue can you give us an example?" Tina asked raising a hand.

"well, you can say… how I like to rap, I can maybe do a rock song, or something that's completely out of the box like techno… okay, so thing about what song you want to perform, take help if you need, by next week I want you all front and center with your songs" Mr. Shue said giving an example.

"okay, Mr. Shue" everyone said and got out of their seats as they left the class when the bell rang, Kurt said goodbye to Rachel and told Finn to bring the car around while he takes his things out of the locker. He didn't notice Blaine followed him until he made his presence clear

"So what are _you_ going to sing, Theater Queen" Blaine asked

"You know that sounds offensive to my sexuality" Kurt said and turned away from Blaine.

"Sorry, so what are you going to sing?" he asked.

"You'll have to wait and find out, what about you? Still stuck in rock, or are you going to mix it up by singing _progressive rock, heavy rock, glam rock, soft rock, alternative __**rock**_… oh wait! Those are all rock, am I right?"

Blaine chuckled and said leaning against the locker "a lot of snark coming from you Hummel, you're glad I like your bitchy comments, but no… I guess you'll just have to wait and see, I'm sure I'll kill the assignment with my song"

"Not if I do it first" Kurt said proudly.

"And what are you going to do jazz squares and jazz hands" Blaine said mockingly, showing Kurt jazz hands, and laughing to himself.

"Just wait and see, Anderson" Kurt said glaring at Blaine challenging him, before he spun around and walked away.

* * *

"Okay guys, who wants to kick this week off with their performance?"

"Mr. Shue, I would!" Kurt said, standing up from his seat he walked up on the stage of the auditorium, his full, foot length coat tightly wrapped around him, the cheerios followed him dressed in black skin-tight clothes and studs with glittery high heels.

"I asked the cheerios to back me up on this, if you don't mind"

"not at all, the stage is all yours" Kurt smiled and snapped his fingers for the lights to be turned off, Blaine sat among the guys, with a smirk on his face, expecting Kurt to break into 'Not The Boy Next Door' or something like that. He was not at all expecting loud techno music to begin and then the lights flashed on and Kurt walked to the center stage and dropped his coat, revealing his shocking racy outfit.

He was wearing the skinniest glittery leather jeans that clung to his legs like it was painted on, making his crotch and dick clear in them, he wore and leather jacket full of studs and spikes on its shoulder pads, with finger less gloves and chains hanging from the sides, and not to mention those black combat boots with spikes and studs till the knee.

And his _face_ and hair were not at all like Kurt's style he had black liner in his eyes, black nail polish on his nails and that hair was styled in spikes, and then _whoa!_ Kurt had a _whip_ in his hand! Blaine crossed his legs over one another knowing that before the song even started he would be hard by the end of it.

Kurt hits the whip against the ground as he struts down the stage and stops in front the girls crawl behind him on the floor as Kurt sings  
**So hot****  
****Out the box****  
****Can you pick up the pace?****  
****Turn it up,****  
****Heat it up****  
****I need to be entertained****  
****Push the limit****  
****Are you with it?****  
****Baby, don't be afraid****  
****I'm a hurt 'ya real good, baby**

Kurt places the whip in his mouth and traces his tongue on it as he continues to sing the girls reach Kurt's feet and place their hand in Kurt's legs tracing their hands all over his ass, crotch and thighs before reaching the belt and Santana pushes her hands under Kurt's shirt through the jacket  
**Let's go****  
****It's my show****  
****Baby, do what I say****  
****Don't trip off the glitz****  
****That I'm gonna display****  
****I told ya****  
****I'm a hold ya down until you're amazed****  
****Give it to ya 'til you're screaming my name**

Kurt then hits the whip in front of him and he leans against the girls who have their hands all over Kurt's body as if he is a piece of meat, and he sings

**No escaping when I start****  
****Once I'm in I own your heart****  
****There's no way you'll ring the alarm****  
****So hold on until it's over****Oh, do you know what you got into?****  
****Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?****  
****'Cause it's about to get rough for you****  
****I'm here for your entertainment**

**Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet****  
****'Ya thought an angel swept you off ya feet****  
****But I'm about to turn up the heat****  
****I'm here for your entertainment**

Blaine can barely think straight cause all he can look at is Kurt's ads thrusting his hips in the air and practically dry humping his ass against a short-haired cheerio, who had her lips on Kurt's neck he wished he was trying not to pounce on the stage and drop his pants, then he would let the blue-eyed boy whip his ass while he pounds into him anytime any day

**It's alright****  
****You'll be fine****  
****Baby, I'm in control****  
****Take the pain****  
****Take the pleasure****  
****I'm the master of both****  
****Close your eyes****  
****Not your mind****  
****Let me into your soul****  
****I'm a work it 'til you're totally blown****No escaping when I start****  
****Once I'm in I own your heart****  
****There's no way you'll ring the alarm****  
****So hold on until it's over**

**Oh, do you know what you got into?****  
****Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?****  
****'Cause it's about to get rough for you****  
****I'm here for your entertainment****Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet****  
****'Ya thought an angel swept ya off your feet****  
****Well I'm about to turn up the heat****  
****I'm here for your entertainment**

Blaine eyes went wide when Santana ripped his jacket off revealing a perfectly toned chest which was only covered with a leather vest.

**Oh oh...****  
****Oh oh...****  
****Entertainment...****  
****Oh oh... Oh entertainment...****  
****I'm here for your entertainment...**

Kurt spun around as the music dimmed the girls walked over to the chairs as they began dancing and twirling against them straddling the seats they sang in backup meanwhile Kurt was dragging his whip along the sides pausing to dip between one of the girl's spread legs

then moving to Brittany he grabbed the back of her head dipping it back as he licked her neck his eyes landing on Blaine who was sitting crossed legged with his eyes locked with Kurt and his mouth hanging open, Kurt winked at him and gave him a seductive look, making Blaine shift in his seat to hide his obvious erection

**Oooohhh...****  
****Do you like what you see?**

Kurt then walked to Santana who stood up and wrapped her leg around Kurt's waist grabbing his head she placed a kiss on his lip before Kurt started singing the last verse

**Wooooaaaahhhh...****  
****Let me entertain 'ya till you screeaaam**

Kurt then stepped in front and the girls stood in line as he began to dance, working his hips in the most tantalizing ways possible.

**Oh, do you know what you got into?  
Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?  
'Cause it's about to get rough for you  
I'm here for your entertainment**

**Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet (bet ya thought)**  
**'Ya thought an angel swept ya off your feet**  
**Well I'm about to turn up the heat (turn up the heat)**  
**I'm here for your entertainment**

Kurt stood in the center stage as the song finished his chest heaving after all the dancing and singing.  
He waited for applause but all he could see was everyone's mouth hanging open with wide eyes.

"So… what do you think?"

And then everyone broke into applause giving him a standing ovation, "**that's was hot!** White boy! Seriously **just oh hot damn**!" Mercedes said smiling at Kurt who gave them a bow.

"of course it was, my boy is wanky" Santana said winking at Kurt who rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Now that's what I want to see! Completely different, good job Kurt" Mr. Shue said and everyone agreed Kurt's eyes landed on Blaine who was still gaping at him with his pupils blown wide, Kurt gave him a wink, knowing he won.

* * *

**A/N:was it sexy enough?**

**Anyway… any suggestions for which song Blaine should sing…do give me suggestions, I would like to know which song Blaine should sing that is completely different from his character in this fic…and no rock**

**Thanks for reading… go to my twitter to see the pic of outfit Kurt was wearing for the performance.**

**NEXT PREVIEW:**

**(BLAINE'S PERFORMANCE AND KURT'S REACTION)**


	5. note

Hi Guys,

This is not an update but I'm just writing this note to tell you guys that's my updates have been and still are late because I started my University and since I'm studying Architecture its tough because I Have long working hours and have work from morning to evening so when I come home I'm extremely exhausted.

And I feel bad I haven't been able to update because I want to write the update but I can't find the time to.

So I'm just going to say that I'll try to be quick with my update but for now, this fic is on hiatus until I finish TUF, which has only 5 chapters left

So as soon as the story is finished I will continue with this fic as well as all other fics which are labeled on hiatus

But for now I will write only TUF and CWYWF

To know when I'll be updating follow me on twitter or tumblr

Twitter: gleekyxklainerx

Tumblr: gleekyxklainerxkurtx188

Thank you,

Gleekyxklainerxkurtx188


End file.
